This invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for redundant fault tolerant computing by allowing the use of non-custom, off-the-shelf components and tools.
With the recent technological breakthroughs in areas such as aviation/space travel, advanced robotics, and online trading/payment systems, the demand for reliable computing platforms is stronger than ever. Redundant computers executing the same operations using the same inputs can provide fault tolerance by comparing the outputs from all the computers and isolating the computer that generates an error.
A typical redundant fault tolerant computing system includes custom hardware that adds to the cost and difficulty of design, production, modification and upgrade, leading to a high cost of system ownership. For cost-sensitive industries such as banking and securities trading, the high cost of ownership of these systems can put a company at a competitive disadvantage. In addition, custom hardware adds to the size and weight of the system, putting severe constraints on applications such as aviation/space travel, where space and load capacities are at a premium.